


Karma's a Bitch

by Zaikia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breastplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Game, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Karma Reed leaves her six months of rehab on her 21st birthday, which is a great day for her brother, Gavin, getting her the perfect gift. An Android. And not just any Android; the upgraded Connor Android, RK900 series, whom she affectionately names Richard. Though Karma has a hard time having a babysitter, she comes to terms with her new android companion and the emotions that follow alongside it. No non-con between Karma and RK900.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

Karma leaped into her brother's arms, dark green eyes brimming with hot tears as she fought to keep her emotions underway. It had been six months since she had been admitted to the local rehab center, for all kinds of issues she had been having. And now that she was finally free, she could go back to the life she had before addiction controlled her life. And all on her 21st birthday. 

“I've missed you so much, bro.....” Karma whispered, sniffling. 

“I've missed ya too, sis. The doctors said ya did great; I'm proud of you.” Gavin smiled, ruffling her hair. 

Karma smiled, ecstatic that he said that. Being a detective with the Detroit City Police Department, Gavin struggled between work and visiting Karma at the rehab center. He had to miss appointments sometimes, and he regretted that, but Karma never held it against him since his job was chaos. Of course, he had been the one to admit her after she nearly died while at home. Gavin didn't live with her, since he had his own place, but ever since the death of their parents, Gavin had taken care of his little sister as best as he could. It was hard; but who said taking care of your sibling wasn't hard. He was an asshole; but Karma meant everything to him and he'd do anything to make sure she was safe. 

“Can we get out of here?” Karma asked, wiping away her tears. 

“Fuck yeah. This place is suffocating.” Gavin replied, nodding in agreement. 

He guided her out to his car and as soon as Karma sat in the front passenger seat, she settled back. Gavin had brought her clothes as soon as she was released. Her style consisted of black jeans that hugged her legs, a black tank top and a red and black plaid shirt that she left unbuttoned and black and blue shoes. Her hair, which was long and normally dyed black with her bangs bright red, had faded back to her natural dark brown color and she absolutely despised it. She had three piercings on her left ear, five on her right ear, along with a lip piercing on her bottom left lip. There was a peak of a tattoo from her tank top on the left side. Though the only negative thing about her; was that she was rather....small. She was only five feet, two inches tall and weighed about 110 pounds. She was a little on the skinny side due to the nasty food the rehab center had, but she could easily resolve that. 

“So, stop at your favorite Chinese restaurant and then to the station? I've got a surprise for you.” Gavin suggested. 

“Fuck yeah.” she nodded in agreement. 

With that, they drove to her favorite Chinese restaurant, which was also a drive-through. It made it convenient for customers. Having missed the food, she had gotten a double family tray of her favorite rice and noodles, scarfing down nearly one entire tray by the time they reached the station. Karma put the rest of her food back into her bag, making sure it was sealed tightly before getting out of the car. She followed her brother into the station, where she set her bag on his desk and glanced around. 

“Gimme a few moments and I'll bring your surprise out to ya.” Gavin said, reaching over to ruffle her hair before leaving the large room. 

Karma glanced over to a desk not too far from Gavin's, and grinned softly when she saw Lieutenant Hank Anderson at his desk, typing away on his keyboard. She slowly made her way over to the working lieutenant, sneaking up behind him. When she was close enough, Karma lunged and grabbed Hank by his shoulders, effectively scaring the living shit out of him. 

“Hi, lieutenant!” 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Hank yelped, jumping out of his chair and standing up quickly, whirling around. “Karma?! Christ, kiddo! You can't fucking do that...!” 

Karma laughed, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. It felt so good to see the lieutenant after six months. “I'm s-sorry, I....I just had to...” she wheezed from laughter. 

After she finished laughing, the lieutenant pulled her in for a hug, lifting her off the ground almost. After their hug, he put her down and ruffled her hair, asking her how things had gone in the last six months. 

“I guess it wasn't too bad....the food sucked and I had a bedtime, but otherwise, it wasn't bad.” Karma replied, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans. “I'm clean now; completely. I didn't want to go, y'know....but I did it for Gavin.” 

“Y'know, Gavin is a total prick, but when it comes to you....” Hank began. “He's got a soft spot for you, kiddo. Family is family.” 

“Damn right it is.” she said, holding up her fist. 

The lieutenant gave her the fist bump that she wanted and Karma grinned. Man, it felt good to be back. She turned around when she heard Gavin call out her name and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a man, rather, an _android_ , standing next to him. The android was tall, more than likely a foot taller than Karma and wore a stark white and black uniform, with a black shirt underneath that had a high collar and black pants with shoes. He had a blue, glowing signature on his right breast, with the numbers and letters **RK900** on it. His hair was dark brown, with a slip of hair hanging over his forehead and gray-blue eyes. His face was mostly blank, but his eyes were narrowed slightly. 

As if he was annoyed. 

“Bro, is that an android?” Karma asked, getting closer so she could observe the android better. 

“Yeah. Fowler assigned him to me, but after some talk, I figured he'd be a good fit for you, sis.” Gavin replied, giving a single pat to the android's back. “Keep an eye on ya when I'm not around and when yer out and about. Better safe than sorry.” 

“So he's a babysitter?” Karma teased, glancing at her brother. 

“No! Well, maybe....I just worry.” Gavin sighed. 

“Has he got a name?” Karma asked, getting even closer and standing on her tip-toes. 

“I call him tin-can, or plastic prick-” 

“Gavin!” 

“What?! You know I fucking hate androids.” Gavin groaned. “Look, no he doesn't have a name.” 

“You're a bully.” Karma sighed, holding her hand out to the RK900. He tilted his head to the side slightly, gray-blue orbs staring down at her smaller form. “Gimme, your hand.” 

The RK900 lifted his arm, reaching out and placing his hand in Karma's. To her surprise, the android's skin was about room temperature. She felt out the skin of his hand and wrist; which felt just like human skin, except maybe slightly harder. His hand was twice the size of hers. As she observed the android's skin, she nearly jumped five feet in the air when he spoke. 

“Hello, I'm the RK900 previously sent by Cyberlife to assist Detective Reed in upcoming cases.” the android spoke, voice deep. “However, after some careful consideration, I have been assigned to you instead, Karma Reed.” 

“Well then,” Karma mused, letting go of his hand. “Do you have a name?” 

“I do not. I was not assigned a name when I was created.” he replied. 

Karma put a hand to her chin, rubbing deeply in thought. It only took her a few moments before she came up with a name. “How does 'Richard' sound?” 

“Richard.” he spoke, giving a nod. 

“Dick.” Gavin snickered. 

Karma punched him in the shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh. “Will he become deviant? Not that I mind or anything like that.” 

“I am programmed to not become deviant.” Richard replied. 

“That's what they all say, until boom.” Hank commented. 

“Well, we'll see what happens.” Karma said, looking to her brother. “And you. Don't be a bully to Richard just 'cause you hate androids.” 

“Okay, okay, sure.” he rolled his eyes. “Your car is at my place, so I'll drop it off after work. Oh, and here, before I forget.” he said and handed her a set of keys. They were the keys to her apartment. “I kept them for safe-keeping.” 

“Thanks bro.” she nodded, giving him a quick hug before she grabbed her bag and headed outside. “Richard, can you call a cab?” 

“Yes.” the android replied. 

It was within two minutes before a cab came to get them and they got in, sitting down. Karma stretched and yawned, needing a nap. Gavin had informed her earlier that he had gone over to her place earlier during the week and had cleaned up her apartment, which she thanked him for many times. He wanted everything to be done for her when she was released. Karma felt a bit out of place. She had seen plenty of androids, yet she had never been so close to one before and having one assigned to her was even weirder. But well, Gavin worried about her, so she didn't mind. Plus it would be nice to have company. 

The cab arrived at their destination and the door slid open, revealing the apartment complex that Karma resided in. Once Richard stepped out of the cab, he followed close behind her into the building and to the elevator. Karma lived on the third floor, which gave her a nice view of downtown Detroit. She pressed the third floor button and the doors slid close, the elevator heading up to the third floor. Karma wasn't sure what to say or even ask the android, so it was a bit awkward. 

The elevator dinged when they reached the third floor and human and android stepped out, walking down the hallway to the last door on the left. She unlocked the door and walked inside. “Home, sweet home.” she said softly. 

Richard closed the door behind them once he was inside, his LED a steady blue as he observed his new surroundings. Karma placed her keys on the key ring holder next to the door and she slipped her boots off. Everything was still in place from when she had last left it....nothing really looked changed. 

Karma turned to the android, noticing that he was holding his head up high. She arched an eyebrow. “Why are you holding your head up like that, Richard?” 

“My collar prevents me from putting my head down any further than what I can.” he replied. 

Karma shook her head. “We're going to remedy that.” 

She reached up and fiddled with the high collar around his neck, undoing the buttons to about the fourth button down and then she folded the collar down. She smoothed it out, giving a nod in approval. “Much better.” 

Richard lifted a hand to his neck, where his collar was unbuttoned and folded down. Indeed, it gave him more freedom to move his head and he uploaded the situation to his memory. His gray-blue eyes followed Karma as she walked into the kitchen, and he heard the sound of the fridge opening. 

“No food....guess we'll have to go to the store tomorrow.” Karma said, closing the fridge door. “Richard, can you begin a grocery list for me?” 

“Of course, Miss Reed.” he said. 

Karma flinched when he called her that and she turned her gaze to him. “Karma, call me Karma. No 'Miss' or 'Mrs.'.....it's just kinda weird, yea?” 

“Understood. What would you like to add to your grocery list?”


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

“Good morning, Karma. I have prepared a pot of coffee for you this morning.” 

Karma smacked her dry lips together, glancing at the android with a gaze that was half-asleep and half-awake. She blinked, pulling back a chair and sitting down in it with a light thud. She ran her fingers through her messy hair, placing her chin in her palm as Richard placed a fresh cup of coffee down in front of her. Unlike her brother, she wasn't rude when it came to asking for things she needed. She could be a bitch sometimes, but it was usually when it was that time of the month. 

“Thank ya.” she yawned, curling her fingers around the handle of her mug and lifting it to her lips, taking a sip. 

“Detective Reed stopped by two hours ago and dropped off the keys to your vehicle, as well as the vehicle itself. The keys are hanging by the door.” Richard spoke. 

“Mmm....what time is it?” She asked, taking another sip. 

“2:16 PM.” 

_Jesus, guess I was tired._ Karma thought, running a hand down her face. She needed a shower and food before she went shopping for groceries. She drank the rest of her coffee and informed the android she was going to take a shower, disappearing down the hallway to the bathroom. She shut the door and yawned, stretching and popping her limbs to get the air out of her bones. Undressing, she observed the bright ink on her skin and the silvery scars that outlined her wrists. It had been a bad time for her, but she was over it now. With that, she took a long shower and afterwards, got dressed in her room. When she was leaving her room, she ran smack right into Richard's chest. 

“Richard!” she exclaimed. “Don't do that....” 

“My apologies, Karma.” he spoke. 

“Let's go, we got errands to run.” Karma yawned, walking past him to get into the living room. 

She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door, making sure she had her wallet and everything she needed before Richard followed her out of the apartment. She locked the door behind them and they took the elevator down to the first floor, where she practically skipped out to see her truck. “My baby! Oh, I've missed you so much...” she exclaimed happily, throwing herself onto the hood, hugging the vehicle as best as she could. “I'm home now...” 

She received looks from humans as they walked by and Karma merely ignored them, hopping off the hood of her truck and unlocking it, before opening the door and sitting down in the driver's seat. She started up the truck as Richard situated himself in the front passenger seat. She grinned widely and turned the volume on the radio up, popping an AC/DC CD into the CD player. 'Highway to Hell' began playing immediately and she turned up the volume more, before backing out of the parking lot and speeding down the road. 

“Karma, I insist that the volume be turned down to 10 instead of 20. Too loud of music can permanently damage your eardrums.” Richard spoke, turning his gaze to her. 

“Can't hear ya!” Karma laughed, driving down the road without a care in the world. 

Eventually she turned the volume down to five when they slowed down to turn left into the McDonald's drive though. She ordered two fish sandwiches and a large fry, putting up a finger when Richard began to open his mouth. “Don't even. I know it's bad for me, but I'm starving.” 

Richard's lips closed into a thin line, and he returned his gaze to the outside surroundings. Karma paid for her food and received it at the second window, already beginning to eat it while they drove to the supermarket. By the time they reached it, Karma was mostly done with her food, having eaten both sandwiches and was devouring her fries. She parked in the mostly filled parking lot and turned the vehicle off, hooking her keys onto her belt. She grabbed her container of fries and got out. “Okie-dokie, let's head in.” 

Karma locked the truck and Richard followed her inside, where she grabbed a cart and they began to go down through every aisle, with Richard informing her what was on the list. He made a comment on stuff that she didn't need, and her response was, “I want it. I've been in rehab for six months.”. 

They walked past a couple who were holding hands, two men and one of them was an android. Karma blinked, watching them before she looked to Richard. “Is that common now?” 

“Yes. Android-Human relationships are extremely common since the successful android revolution. While there are some humans who still oppose the idea, more than 80% are welcome to it and support it.” Richard replied, his hands behind his back. 

“And what's your opinion of it?” she asked, reaching up to grab a container of crunchy peanut butter and placing it in the cart. 

“I have no opinion.” he answered. “I was merely created a week ago, so my opinion on the matter is not important.” 

“Huh. Well, I'm behind it. Whatever makes people happy, yeah?” Karma shrugged, giving a gentle smile when she saw the couple walk by again. “Hey, just wanted to say you two are lovely together.” 

“Oh, thank you!” the android replied happily, a delighted smile on his face. 

“And you two look lovely together as well.” the human spoke. 

“Oh, we're not dating.” Karma said, shaking her head. “I just literally met him yesterday, big bro gave him to me. I'd tell you what though, he's awesome though!” she said, patting Richard's chest. She could feel lean muscle underneath the black shirt he wore and she briefly wondered just how realistic the androids were made. 

“RK900, huh?” The android asked. 

“Karma named me Richard.” Richard replied with a single nod. 

“I like it. Suits you, stoic.....firm, but that underlying gut feeling that you'd make an amazing lover.” the android said with a smile. 

“I am not programmed for human emotions.” Richard spoke flatly. 

Karma slapped his chest lightly. “Richard, don't be rude. There's nothing wrong with going deviant. It's not outlawed anymore, so don't get yer panties in a twist. Richard was made about a week ago, so he hasn't experienced deviancy yet.” 

“Well, we hope the best for you two.” the human spoke. “It was a pleasure meeting you!” 

“You too!” Karma grinned, waving as they walked away. “They were cute; quite happy.” 

“Indeed.” Richard said. 

Karma dropped the subject for now, wanting to go about their business. As they gathered the last of their things, much to Richard's annoyance, he began to notice a human that was sticking around....rather longer than normally expected. The human wasn't any older than 30 or so, and wore a hoodie with a dark baseball cap over his head. It didn't matter, since Richard was able to get a read on the man and get a good look at his face. His LED circled yellow for a few seconds before it went back to a calm blue, and he decided to stick closer to the young human he was guarding. He knew her brother would not be happy if something happened to her under Richard's watch, and he didn't plan on having anything happen to her while under his watch. 

“After we get home....we're going to the mall.” Karma informed Richard. “You need to....blend in more. I like the outfit, but we need something to help you blend in more.” 

“Very well.” he gave a nod. 

It was only another hour when they were heading to the mall and Karma was excited to get Richard new clothes. “Okay, so here's the deal: you can pick out anything you want, except slacks. I want to see you wear jeans. You can wear turtlenecks and button ups, since you can't get hot in the summer time. And we'll need to get you a coat for winter, but that can wait. Honestly, the whole punk style wouldn't work for you, except for the jeans part. I see you wearing more business casual clothes, but I think we can make it work. If you don't like it, we don't have to get it. Got it?” 

“Got it.” he nodded. 

_Can't believe I'm going clothes shopping for an android. Karma thought, wanting to laugh. But it'll help him blend in more. Maybe.....he is a fucking giant._

Karma hummed quietly to the music until they arrived at the mall, grabbing what she needed before they headed inside. The mall was absolutely packed, even though it was evening. Karma stopped at Hot Topic for a few pairs of jeans and a couple of tank tops, then they headed over to Kohl's for clothing. She noticed that Richard actually did browse around and pick out outfits that he seemed to like, when he even said that he wasn't programmed for human emotions. Karma suspected that was quickly fading away into deviancy. 

Once it was around seven PM, Karma declared that they were finished and they went back to the truck, making sure everything was secure in the back. As they drove down the road, Richard decided to speak up. “There is someone following us.” 

Karma blinked, unable to comprehend what he said for a brief moment. “What?”

“Since the grocery store, a man has been following us.” Richard replied, glancing over to her. “He followed us to the mall, and now he is in a vehicle about two vehicles behind us. He has been keeping a safe distance, but I have noticed it from the very beginning.” 

“I haven't even been out of rehab a fucking week and I've _already_ got a goddamn stalker.” Karma sighed heavily. 

“This has happened before?” the android questioned. 

“Yea. When I was in high school especially. Had a group of boys stalk and harass me just because I called them out on their bullshit once or twice.” Karma replied. “Since my brother's a cop, he was able to get a restraining order against them.” 

“Shall I contact Detective Reed?” Richard asked. 

“Yea, go 'head.” 

Richard contacted Karma's brother and informed him of what was going on. Gavin was already on call for a domestic situation, so he was annoyed when the android was the one to call him. But he said that he would put a patrol car down the street to keep an eye on the apartment complex. 

Once they were inside, most of the bags were placed in Richard's room. Karma received a large amount of hangers from the hallway closet, and put them on the bed. “You don't sleep, do you?” she asked, slightly gazing over at the android. 

“Not precisely. When we are low on power, we 'charge', so to speak. Like one would charge their cellular device.” he answered. 

“Ah, that's cool. So, I've been told that you're the upgraded model of the RK800. What can you do that he can't?” 

“I am faster, stronger and more resilient than my previous predecessor.” Richard replied. “Which is why I had been assigned to Detective Reed as his partner in future cases, but I was assigned to you, instead.” 

“Does that bother you?” she asked. 

Richard cocked his head to the side, as one would when they were confused. “Why would it bother me? I was given specific orders from Captain Fowler and Detective Reed to protect you. You had just came out of rehabilitation, and Detective Reed wants me to make sure to keep you out of trouble.” 

“So you're a babysitter.” Karma sighed, rubbing her chin. “I should've known....” 

“Not a babysitter. A guardian.” 

“Guardian, huh...? I kinda like the sound of that.” 

Later that night, once Karma had made herself a quick dinner, she decided to video chat with her friends. She had four friends, three guys and one girl. Two of her friends, Austin and Emile, were both gay and a lovely couple. They were all around the same age, with Valentine (the third guy) being the oldest at 23. Karma was actually the baby of the group, since her best friend, Markie, was 22. They had all met in High School and had been together ever since. All of them were Youtubers, often making videos, doing challenges and playing video games. 

_**“Heeeeeeey girl! Long time, no see!”**_ Markie exclaimed happily, hugging her screen from the other end. 

_**“Oh my god, you're so skinny!”**_ Emile gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. _**“Did they not feed you there?!”**_

“They did, but the food was shitty.” Karma shrugged. “So, you guys all free tomorrow?” 

_**“Hell yeah! We've been waiting for you to come back, while supporting you 24/7.”**_ Austin said, throwing his arm around Emile's shoulders. He squinted his green eyes, as if he was getting a closer look. _**“Hey, who's that beside you?”**_

“This is Richard,” Karma said, tugging the android closer to her and he scooted closer to her, so he could be in frame. “He's an android, RK900 model. Gavin gave him to me as a birthday present, as a guardian and hopefully a friend.” 

_**“He's handsome.”**_ Valentine whistled. _**“Never seen an android like him before....he a newer model?”**_

“Yup!” Karma nodded. “He kinda follows me everywhere, and it's nice, since I've apparently got a stalker already.” 

_**“And you just got out of rehab.”**_ Emile shook his head. _**“What time do we all want to meet tomorrow?”**_

“10 AM sound good? Go for breakfast, then start discussing the video we want to do.” Karma replied. “The usual place?” 

_**“Sounds good!”**_ Markie nodded. 

The five said their goodbyes and Karma yawned, stretching and popping her limbs. She turned her laptop off, and got up, turning to Richard. “I'm going to bed. Tired from today....you're welcome to either stay out here or...y'know, anywhere really.” 

“Understood.” 

Karma headed to her bedroom, unknown of the expression Richard had on his face as he watched her walk away. His left eye twitched and then he shut his eyes, before opening them again. 

_I....am....._


End file.
